


Stardust

by frostycakes



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Character Death, Gen, God!Alcor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostycakes/pseuds/frostycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He called out, "Envy me." The stars listened.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He cried for help, and the stars ignored his pleas.</i>
</p><p>An AU of an AU. In which Dipper, Bill, and Alcor are all different beings shoved into the same existence and nothing really makes sense in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

Painted in gold, wreathed in battered eyes and beauty, Dipper tiptoes his way across the Mindscape in search of something more than he has been given. Step by step, he flickers between two or three or three hundred forms at a time, his personality shifting to match. Alternates of himself, of Bill, of Alcor all cycle through again and again, clashing and heaving against each other, grasping for a modicum of power in the fray. Dipper is powerless in the displays of authority between Bill and Alcor, but that does not mean he sits quietly when it is his turn to fight. They are all left bloodied and bruised in the aftermath of their battles, but the war continues as Alcor saunters toward the future he desires, wringing congealed blood from his suit and baring razor teeth to any creature that crosses his path. Bill is far more relentless when it is his turn, turning nightmares inside out and exposing organs for the world to see, setting cyan fire on the world around him and watching it burn.

Dipper takes control whenever he can, willing himself to overpower their vicious protests, but he is only met with terror, the lasting impressions of his alternate selves imprinted on the beings of the Mindscape. He spends years at a time trying to repair his reputation in the vast dimension only to have it ruined when another finally takes over and destroys what he's worked so hard for. Whichever one takes his place determines how much work he will have to restore order when he regains control, but most often, both will go through the rounds more than once, abandoning Dipper to the chaos they have created.

The line between reality and unreality is blurred more often than not, so sometimes, Dipper will wake in the modern physical realm and wonder. He is reminded so often of the people he used to know and love there, missing connections to souls that he has long lost track of. He and Alcor reach an agreement during this time, metaphorical hearts aching for the only ones who ever understood the delicate balance between the three of them. Every once in a while, they will peek in at the lives of reincarnations of loved ones, getting involved when they can afford to. It is times like this that the strength of Dipper and Alcor's bond is enough to drive Bill away so they may indulge in worldly pleasures like touch and happiness and hope. Humans are fleeting, fearful things, and more run than choose to stick with the singular body they share, but that never dampens Dipper's desperate desire to reconnect. His mortal soul has been tinged with the kind of raw energy that would rip any other living tissue to bits and pieces, but he draws life from that rather than letting it consume him.

Only once has Bill ever willingly spoken to a human while trapped there within, and that was in the ancient, early days of their companionship when the world felt like it was collapsing more often than not. Three very different entities were trying to coalesce inside the head of a then-40-year-old Dipper. It happened without warning, but the only person around them at the time was Mabel, Shooting Star, Mizar. She held DipperAlcorBill as the fabric of reality was shredded, and the one soul she never wished to make contact with again pushed himself to the front of the mess while steady, screeching noise overtook the other two. The shift was more physical than mental, as they had been at each other's throats since the beginning, and the body's prone form began to twist in grotesque approximations of human features. Mabel backed away from them all, holding her hand to her mouth, because she had never seen her brother like this, never never never completely drained of any sign that he had a soul. His mangled face, once familiar and welcoming, was stretched pale and wide in a way she didn't like, and the echoing call of her title (SHOOTING STAR!) sent shivers wracking through her body. He taunted and teased in eldritch tongues for the few seconds he was present, leaving her in shambles by the time the other two overcame his trap and shoved him back down to the depths. It took weeks to reconcile with her and everyone else, the kids old but still far too young to comprehend what had transpired, and no one but dearest, sweetest Mabel left with anything more than the barest details.

In retrospect, it had not been the most disturbing thing Dipper's body had done, but the fright on Mabel's face was not easily forgotten in the wake of the incident. Bill was not relinquished until centuries later, lest they repeat what happened last time with future reincarnations, and then the real fight began. Over time, Dipper went through phases of inhumanity even when he was in control, influenced by Alcor and Bill alike, both demons well-known, one rising in fame while the other was lost to legend. He grew to be known and feared even when in his more caring phases, and by the time he was beginning to reach what one would call godhood, most, if not all, souls avoided him altogether. His loneliness now speaks volumes when galaxies tear themselves apart at his feet and golden tears mar his cheeks. He becomes untouchable, even while the war continues among them all, so he spends all of his time in the Mindscape, echoing steps driving the dimension apart. By the time the body begins to take on more ethereal characteristics, and it ascends to a position higher than Dipper could ever imagine, the three begin to tire of fighting, and only then do their souls finally start to mingle the way they were meant to since the beginning. They become a transcendent being, ruling over every universe and dimension, whether the souls far, far below are aware of their presence or not.

The prospect of death is something the three of them begin to look forward to, as alone and scared as they all have become. Unable to contact the world beneath them, they are left to each other, but that is less of a problem than it once was. They are hardly different essences now, blurred lines between souls bringing them all closer to a thing that could be called friendship, but is more of an understanding. Dipper is no longer afraid of dying, hasn't been since he was only a few decades old and he watched his sister's face contort with fear both of and for him. Bill plans to go out in a haze of maniacal laughter, as any good villain would, he argues, but Dipper and Alcor know it's only because he finally has the chance to choose how he dies. Alcor is at peace with it all, miraculously, and when the time comes for their life to end, they all come closer together than they have ever dared to come before. Just as soon, they are ripped apart after uncountable measures of time best described as infinity together. Two souls head their separate ways on to new dimensions and worlds they never could have experienced before, each carrying a part of the conscience that held them together all this time, and their body finally dissolves into stardust for the next gods to weave into their constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> i lost the last paragraph plus some of the one before while writing this, so i'm very sorry if it seems disjointed.
> 
> this was an idea that took shape as i wrote, and i thought it was a super interesting concept. what if they were all stuck up there together? i have a feeling that would go very badly in actuality, but it's still kind of funny to think about their arguments between the actual, well, fighting.
> 
> edit: i would not recommend writing at 3am and then posting it in the same night unless that's what works best for you. minor edits to the story made.


End file.
